mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Berryshine
Berryshine ou Berry Punch é uma Pônei Terrestre fêmea. O personagem foi inicialmente chamado por Lauren Faust de "Pinot Noir", mas foi mais tarde nomeado explicitamente de "Berryshine" e "Berry Punch" em diferentes mercadorias e um jogo. Berryshine compartilha o seu design com Cherry Berry.Berryshine ou Berry Punch é uma Pônei Terrestre fêmea. O personagem foi inicialmente chamado por Lauren Faust de "Pinot Noir", mas foi mais tarde nomeado explicitamente de "Berryshine" e "Berry Punch" em diferentes mercadorias e um jogo. Berryshine compartilha o seu design com Cherry Berry.Ela tem um papel falando no livro '' Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare '' e na IDW comics '' 'My Little Pony: Friends Forever#23 . Descrição na série Primeira Temporada thumb|Berryshine testemunha a chegada de Twilight Sparkle à Ponyville. Berryshine aparece com frequência na série como uma pônei de fundo. Ela faz sua estreia em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, quando ela, juntamente com Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest e Sweetie Drops, vê Twilight Sparkle chegar à Ponyville pela primeira vez. Ela faz sua primeira aparição de destaque em Rédea nas Fofocas quando ela puxa uma potra de sua porta por medo de Zecora. Em Passagem do Inverno, Berryshine faz aparições como uma membro da equipe das plantas e uma membro da equipe dos animais, às vezes simultaneamente. Ela também aparece brevemente como uma Pégaso no mesmo episódio, e uma Pégaso com o seu esquema de cores e a sua bela marca cai exausta após a Corrida das Folhas em A Corrida das Folhas, onde ela usa o número 6. Berryshine compete na Corrida das Folhas como a participante nº 88. Ela inspeciona algumas maçãs em Em Busca da Marca Especial, mas se assusta quando Apple Bloom tenta forçá-la a comprá-las; mais tarde no episódio, ela bebe diretamente da poncheira na Festa de Debutante da Marca de Diamond Tiara após verificar se alguém estava olhando. Sabrina Alberghetti escolheu especificamente Berryshine para a cena da poncheira devido à sua bela marca e tinha a intenção de fazê-la arrotar depois de beber. Berryshine, junto com Sweetie Drops, tenta encontrar Fluttershy na Boutique Carrossel em Verde Não Fica Bem para Você, mas ambas ficam desapontadas quando descobrem que ela já foi embora. Em Barril de Pólvora, Berryshine aparece em Appleloosa usando um chapéu de cowpônei, embora ela mude para um chapéu cinza durante todas as suas sequências de corrida. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Vestida como uma fantasma em Eclipse da Luna. Ela aparece novamente em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, onde ela espirra devido a um pote de pimenta que estava agitando em cima dela, um dos truques de Discórdia.Em Eclipse da Luna, ela alterna entre usar uma fantasia de fantasma e uma fantasia de safári, às vezes aparecendo duas vezes na mesma cena com cada uma de suas fantasias. Sua roupa safári é parecida a usada pela Daring Do mas com o chapéu usado por Twilight Sparkle em Sentido Pinkie. thumb|Berryshine participa do desafio do ovo. Berryshine e "Piña Colada" tomar parte no Encontro das Irmãs de Casco; elas perdem o primeiro concurso de comer tortas, mas ganham o evento principal. Na corrida, eles usam correspondência de camisas brancas e aparecem brevemente no desafio de transporte de ovo, deixando cair seus ovos enquanto Rarity e Sweetie Belle passam por eles. Elas assumem a liderança na reta final da execução de curso e ganhão o Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Apesar de tomar parte na competição, design de personagens Berryshine e esquema de cores também é usado para alguns dos pôneis espectador. Em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, durante a canção, Flim fecha a boca abeta de Berryshine. Em Dia do Coração, Big McIntosh inadvertidamente arrasta a sua casa quando Apple Bloom tenta impedi-lo de chegar em Cheerilee. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, ela trota por Canterlot à noite e ela faz várias aparições nas multidões em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, ela aparece brevemente com os Pôneis de Cristal na plateia durante a justa entre Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy no Império do Cristal. Em Excesso de Pinkie Pies ela bebe suco com "Cloud Kicker". Em Uma Maçã Ruim durante a canção , ela se senta no cinema e come pipoca. Terceira Temporada Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 ela aparece brevemente com os pôneis de cristal na platéia do justas jogo de cristal Justo entre Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy no Império de Cristal. Em Excesso de Pinkie Pies ela bebe suco com Nuvem Kicker. Em Uma Maçã Ruim durante a Babs Seed (canção), ela se senta no cinema e come pipoca. Quarta Temporada Berryshine aparece em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, Voo ao Infinito, A Queda de Rainbow, Orgulhosa Pinkie, Modos Simples, Filli Vanilli, Encontro com a Twilight, Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, A Visita de Maud , Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Salto de Fé , Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3,Ela aparece na Bolsa de Traders em Trocas!, Manifestação Inspiradora, Jogos de Equestria, em um flashback de Salto de Fé in O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, e em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Quinta Temporada Berryshine foge de um enxame de Cupins, participa da Corrida de folhas em Obrigada pela Lembrança, assiste ao Rodeio de Appleloosa em O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa, aparece em Um Pedaço da Vida, atende a Grande Cúpula dos Pôneis de Equestria em Princesa Spike, assiste à festa de amizade em Festa Estragada, aparece no sonho compartilhado de Ponyville em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, e participa novamente do Encontro das Irmãs de Casco com Piña Colada no Brotherhooves social. Em A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia, Berryshine recebe uma entrega de Pinkie Pie. Ela também aparece na foto de grupo final durante a canção Friends Are Always There For You em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Representação em filmes ''Rainbow Rocks Berryshine é um dos muitos póneis visto no tiro de estabelecimento de Ponyville em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''Friendship Games'' Quando meia-noite faísca abre uma das fendas dimensionais para Equestria, Berryshine corre ao redor do spa Ponyville em '' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade . Outras representações IDW comics Berryshine aparece no The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Hot Topic cover e no [[My Little Pony Micro-Series #2|''Micro-Series #2]].Um pônei com estilo esquema de cores e crina de Berryshine aparece dentro de um estande na Mercado de Ponyville no ''Micro-Series'' #5. Berryshine aparece novamente em dois ''Friends Forever'' #7 Jetpack Comics covers RE.Um pônei com esquema de cores do Berryshine e estilo mane aparece novamente na ''Friendship is Magic'' #23. Berryshine também aparece em ''Friends Forever'' #9. Um pônei com esquema de cores do Berryshine e estilo mane também aparece ''Friends Forever'' #10 página 1, aparece no ''Friends Forever'' #15 SUB cover, e aparece sobre ''Friendship is Magic'' #30 páginas 2-3. Software O jogo on-line da Rede Hub Equestrivia Challenge. My Little Pony (jogo para celular) Berryshine, sob o nome de Berry Punch, é um personagem jogável no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Sua in-game Descrição estados, "A amante de todas as bebidas deliciosas que caracterizam uma torção baga, Berry Punch é um pônei terra que ganhou o seu nome!" Mercadorias Na terceira onda de mystery pack mini-figure toys e cartões de colecionador, um pônei chamado Berryshine compartilha cores do revestimento e da juba do personagem a mostra e a Cutie Mark, mas é um unicórnio de olhos verdes, usando o design da Rarity , em vez de uma Pônei Terrestre como descrito no show.De acordo com a versão europeia do cartão, Berryshine "ama bagas". A versão EUA do listas de cartões nome Berryshine com um símbolo de marca registrada e tem uma leitura descrição mais longa, "ama bagas BERRYSHINE mais do que qualquer pônei! Versões diferentes Galeria Referências Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos